LOVELIEST
by renarxher
Summary: Sepotong cerita tentang Karma Akabane dan Rio Nakamura, yang disaksikan oleh rintik-rintik hujan dan diwarnai pertumpahan darah, demi pengakuan cinta dan lima kotak susu stroberi untuk Karma. Didedikasikan untuk #CPC2016


Karma Akabane bukanlah berandalan.

Ia memang suka cari gara-gara di jalanan, menyuap korbannya agar tidak melapor kekepolisian, atau menjaring dompet para preman. Tapi Karma melakukan semua itu karena ia butuh penghiburan.

Sebenarnya sih, butuh pelampiasan.

Karma dijerat jaring laba-laba yang bernama kesepian. Ia hanya putra tunggal dari keluarga Akabane yang sering ditinggal bepergian. Jadi, maklum saja jika Karma tumbuh menjadi kriminal kelas kakap diusia belasan.

Dunianya semakin menarik ketika ia diturunkan ke kelas buangan.

Bertemu dengan guru yang mengaku telah menghancurkan bulan, terlibat berbagai macam rencana pembunuhan, atau bahkan merasakan pahitnya kekalahan –sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan kembali sejak ia belajar berjalan.

Namun semua itu kalah menarik dari seorang gadis yang menjungkir balikkan hidupnya yang membosankan.

Rio Nakamura –gadis pirang dengan iris biru yang menawan.

 **LOVELIEST**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning! : Possibly OOC, Humor yang bukan humor(?), ide pasaran, typo(s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baru satu langkah ia meninggalkan pintu kelas, hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Sebenarnya ia berniat nekat menerjang hujan, namun ia masih sayang dengan barang-barang ditasnya (contohnya cabai setan yang mudah membusuk jika terkena air, Karma masih ingin mencobakannya pada paman –Nu jika mereka bertemu lagi).

Helaan nafas seorang gadis mencuri seluruh atensi Karma saat itu.

Rio Nakamura misuh-misuh. Ia meracau bahwa sepatunya baru dicuci kemarin dan sekarang harus kotor lagi. Karma tertawa kecil. Lucu juga mendengar Rio misuh-misuh dengan bahasa inggris yang terbilang fasih bagi orang Jepang.

Kaki kanan Karma ditendang. Cukup keras sampai membuatnya limbung sesaat.

"Hey, Karma-kun. Kau tidak bawa payung kan? Mau sepayung berdua denganku?" Karma shock, Rio memang tidak beres. Baru beberapa sekon yang lalu Rio menendang kakinya, dan sekarang ia menawarkan bantuan.

Alih-alih menolak, Karma mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi syarat dan ketentuan berlaku ya, Karma-kun."

 _lhah, kayak undian saja._

Dan berakhirlah Karma siang itu pulang sepayung berdua dengan Rio dengan kaki telanjang. Sepatunya melayang kekedua kaki Rio, sementara sepatu gadis itu tersimpan aman didalam tasnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tas sekolah sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang payung hitam Rio, memayungi mereka berdua.

"Heh, aku baru tahu ternyata Karma masokis yaa,"

Karma menoleh, Rio terkekeh. Karma yang tidak terima disebut maso, segera menggeser payung digenggamannya ke kiri. Jadilah payung itu hanya memayunginya, dan membiarkan si empu yang sebenarnya kebasahan.

Karma memang lebih suka membalas langsung dengan perbuatan, bukan perkataan.

Rio yang sebal, menggeser tubuhnya kekiri. Karma kembali menggeser payungnya ke kanan, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut basah, sepertinya Karma lupa dengan isi tasnya. Rio ikut bergerak kekanan. Ketika Karma memindahkan lagi payungnya kekiri, Rio mengekori.

"Hey, Karma-kun, aku kehujanan. Payungi aku!" Rio merengek. Bibirnya mencerucut dan iris samuderanya memelas. Mirip anak anjing, pikir Karma.

"Aku yang membawa payungnya, Nakamura-san. Jadi suka-suka aku _donk_ mau memayungimu atau tidak,"

 _Ih, sebel._

"TAPI KAN PAYUNGNYA MILIKKU, KARMA-KUN!"

Rio berteriak. Kaki jenjangnya kembali menendang punggung si surai merah. Tapi naas, tendangannya terlalu keras. Karma jatuh terguling menuju lembah. Payung Rio terbang bebas, sementara isi tas Karma jatuh berceceran. Bahkan beberapa biji cabai setan yang tidak berdosa ikut terlempar keluar, kemudian mengalir bersama air.

"Rasain _tuh_! Akabane-sama," Rio menjulurkan lidahnya. Kesempatan langka untuk menjahili si setan merah.

Rio berjalan congkak menuruni bukit. Hujan sudah berhenti turun, jadi ia tidak lagi memusingkan masalah payung hitamnya. Sesekali Rio membungkuk mengambil buku-buku aneh yang keluar dari tas Karma.

Lebih dari lima menit berjalan, Rio belum juga melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Karma. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Rio mulai merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan kepala Karma terantuk batu besar kemudian Karma amnesia dan melupakan semua yang pernah dialaminya dikelas E. Karma akan menjadi anak alim dengan penampilan sangat rapi, berkacamata bulat dan—

 _Stop._

Rio menghentikan pemikiran anehnya yang berpotensi mengarah pada cerita-cerita drama televise yang sering ditonton ibunya. Karena jujur, ia lebih memilih Karma yang suka menjahili daripada Karma yang dipikirkannya tadi, takut kehilangan _partner-in-crime_ merangkap gebetannya itu.

 _Ups, keceplosan._

Rio benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menoleh kesana-kemari mencari kepala merah yang mungkin menyembul dari balik semak-semak hijau. Bibirnya komat-kamit, sudah tidak jelas antara merapalkan doa atau merapalkan sumpah serapah.

Rio menemukan kepala merah itu disamping sebuah pohon ek besar. Sudah pasti punggung Karma menghantam pohon tersebut. Karma tidak bergerak. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, bajunya lusuh, surai merahnya acak-acakan. Punggung tangannya memerah, celananya sedikit sobek. Mengenaskan.

Sebagai coretgebetanyangbaikcoret, Rio menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Karma berulang kali, namun Karma tetap tidak bergerak.

Rio takut, ia takut tidak bisa melihat senyum _evil_ Karma Akabane lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, Rio adalah seorang wanita. Ia hampir menangis melihat pemuda dihadapannya tergeletak tak berdaya, sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan ketika tubuhnya sudah diguncang berulang-ulang.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian mencoba mengguncang tubuh Karma sekali lagi. Tetap saja, tidak ada respons. Karma masih belum membuka matanya. Rio menangis.

" _Riochan_ cengeng,"

Sebuah tangan menghusap pipi kanan Rio, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya berguling di lumpur kemudian menabrak pohon ek. Tidak sakit _kok_ ,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Belikan aku 5 kotak susu stroberi dan kesalahanmu karena menendangku akan kuampuni. Dan satu lagi," ucapan Karma menggantung.

"Apa?" Rio menyiapkan hati. Karma pasti akan meminta lebih. Mungkin tambahan 15 kotak susu stroberi agar lukanya cepat sembuh atau untuk mengganti bahan-bahan beracun ditasnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Selamat tinggal uang saku selama sebulan, mulai besok Rio akan membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah.

"Cium aku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada status _single_ mu. Jadilah pacarku,"

 _Otak Rio konslet._

Sekarang Rio tidak tahu lagi apakah otaknya atau perasaannya yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Yang jelas, kini bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Karma. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Mungkin setelah ini, Rio akan kecanduan.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Karma segera bangun dan membersihkan dirinya. Senyumnya terpatri. Kali ini bukan senyum _evil_ , melainkan senyum tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Karma-kun, aku akan membantu mengambil buku-bukumu diatas,"

"Masih memanggilku Karma-kun heh? Bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku sayang?,"

Rio menendang kaki Karma (lagi), "Jangan bermimpi, _chuunibyou_. Menjijikkan,"

Karma menjulurkan lidah. Ia segera berlari kembali keatas, buku-bukunya masih disana, harus dibereskan. Rio mengikuti. Mereka berlari sembari tertawa-tawa dibawah binar matahari senja.

"Hey, _Rio-chan_ , sebenarnya aku tadi pura-pura mati. Aku ingin melihatmu menangis. Kau jarang menangis _, sih,"_

"Oh, benarkah? Seharusnya aku tadi aku memasukkan wasabi kehidungmu saja biar kau cepat bangun dan berhenti bertingkah seperti musang yang-," kata-kata Rio terputus. Karma sudah bertindak duluan dengan melemparinya gumpalan tanah basah.

"Karma sayang, susu stroberinya tidak jadi ya. Aku mau pulang duluan saja, dadah,"

Karma menatap kepergian Rio dengan tatapan nanar. Tangannya menjulur, ingin meraih punggung Rio yang semakin menjauh.

"Jangan susu stroberiku…..,"

 **FIN**

A/N : Akhirnya bisa ngepost fic di dunia perkapalan KaruRi yeay

Oh iya FF ini didedikasikan untuk #CPC2016. Sebarkan semangat KaruRi sampai seluruh dunia /disepak/

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic gaje ini :') dimohon meninggalkan review untuk membantu author newbie ini dalam pembuatan karya selanjutnya hoho

 _Salam KaruRi (?)_


End file.
